


再来一次

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 郑然官觉得自己能想象洪渊俊把它塞进去时恶趣味的笑。他把它捡起来，上面还有依稀可辨的字迹---“再来一次。”





	再来一次

**Author's Note:**

> 富二代和打工仔au  
半平行世界   
超jb雷的色情交易

郑然官大学没有读完，他受够了惨兮兮的生活费和课业的负担。他离开了大学校园，在一个不早不晚的年龄步入社会。那么，为了维持生计，甚至说给家里人一个交代，他选择了在江南区的酒吧打工，“郑然官啊郑然官，富贵险中求，一定要撑住。”在江南区这寸土寸金的地界，机遇和翻车并行。就这样，他在酒吧当酒保，顺便寻找下一个更好的机会。  
“如果能遇到大老板就好了！”旁边的同事跟经理抱怨。灰色交易一直在酒吧存在，他郑然官并不想为了钱献出自己的屁股，他（并不）冷静的看着同事拿着厚厚的钞票，“没什么，各取所需的事啊。”他想。  
直到有一天半夜，他日常的工作，余光观察着酒吧里百态人生。  
“然官呐，那边的爷好像看上你了。”经理附在他耳边，“你也别犹豫什么了……毕竟赚到手里的钱才最重要啊！”  
“我……还没做好心理准备。”郑然官心虚的看了一眼坦然喝酒的男人，他真好看，郑然官开始动摇了。“但……”  
“然官啊，别但是了，直接进去就行了啊！”  
“那......那我.....该干什么事啊。”郑然官乱了阵脚，却被经理推进了酒吧的小房间里。现在是夏天，但室内的空调开的很低，郑然官穿着劣质西装，有点扭捏的看着和他一起进来的男孩。他看上去才刚上大学，郑然官想。

洪渊俊不算含着金汤勺长大，但自小生活的也算阔绰，父母更是希望他能多做自己愿意的事情。他毫不吝惜的享受生活，但在酒吧里拉一个人就上床还是头一回。可是他真的头一次看见这么一个令他心动的男孩子。面对眼神不自然郑然官，他马上就明白对方是一个毫无床上经验的人。”你是不是怕疼啊？“他突然说话，吓得偷偷打量他的郑然官差点蹦起来。  
郑然官紧张兮兮的靠在墙上，看着洪渊俊越来越近，他有点后悔答应了经理，他现在整个脑子都不会思考了。但洪渊俊只是把头软软的靠在郑然官，贴近他的耳朵，“你要是怕疼……我慢一点也可以。”  
郑然官傻眼了，他甚至不知道自己是怎么被推到床上的。等他反应过来的时候，洪渊俊已经脱光了彼此的衣服，把郑然官的双腿轻轻的分开顺便在床头柜翻出来润滑剂和避孕套。郑然官不禁感叹了一些酒吧设备的周全。  
“你要专心哦。”洪渊俊的声音在头顶想起，说完他就感受到一根湿漉漉的手指在穴口打转，接着慢慢的向里面深去。郑然官疼的一脸冷汗，紧致的后穴让那根手指寸步难行，每一个指节都在叫嚣着。接下来是第二根手指，郑然官实在没忍住喊出声。  
“很疼吗？”洪渊俊看着郑然官涨红的脸，洪渊俊突然有点犹豫，他已经足够缓慢，没想到对于郑然官这还是操之过急了，他只好出口安慰，“再忍忍就好了。”他另一只手紧紧扣住郑然官死死握着床单的手。  
洪渊俊一边轻轻的扩张一边轻啄郑然官腿跟的皮肉，他的手指好奇的乱戳，最终找到了让郑然官敏感点，他轻轻地按压，引得郑然官忍不住操弄洪渊俊的手指。

在洪渊俊把四根手指都抽出来的时候，郑然官觉得自己要断气了。但随后在穴口蓄势待发的挺硬凶器又让郑然官又紧张起来。  
然而洪渊俊并没有给郑然官害怕的机会，他缓慢但坚决的深入了郑然官。“太大了……”郑然官声音都颤抖了，他无力的推了推洪渊俊的手臂，希望对方能够放过他。

这显然不可能，到手的宝贝可不能放走。洪渊俊用力扣住郑然官的腰肢，伸出了舌头轻轻舔舐郑然官的锁骨，一边安慰这个紧张的男孩。他的动作充满了温情味道，不慌不忙的抽插自己的阴茎。郑然官夹得很紧，洪渊俊几乎是强忍着把他贯穿的冲动，他不希望因此而吓到郑然官。而对于郑然官来说，他被这样奇异的感觉唤醒了，他一边感受着撕裂般的疼痛，一边又希望洪渊俊能加大力度，狠狠的揉碎他的身体。  
“你希望我快一点吗？“洪渊俊看出郑然官欲言又止的样子，洪渊俊很是贴心的询问。  
“我……是的……“郑然官有一点不情愿，但他还是向原始的欲望低了头。  
“既然如此，“洪渊俊得到了郑然官的邀请，狠抓了一下郑然官的臀瓣：”那就做好准备吧。“洪渊俊接下来的动作渐渐加快，他果断的动作让郑然官本来就难以抑制的呻吟响满整个房间，两人的腿跟都被滑出的液体淋湿。而借着淫靡的水声，洪渊俊也把自己的动作整个释放，他故意碾过郑然官的敏感点，每一下都让郑然官忍不住的颤抖。更让郑然官感到崩溃的是洪渊俊那双玩弄他乳首的手。或许只是简单的揉搓，但对于郑然官也已经足够  
郑然官感觉糟透了，但说实话，也爽透了。他的声音已经渐渐开始嘶哑，但他的双腿死死的盘在洪渊俊腰间。如若不是自己被干的无力，他真的很担心洪渊俊的腰被自己夹碎。  
“叫我的名字吧……”洪渊俊又一次张嘴讲话，“叫我渊俊。”这简直就是恶魔低语，郑然官的呻吟声越来越大，他不停的喊着洪渊俊的名字，这个瞬间，什么事业，生活，家都九霄云散，他面前，他心里，只剩洪渊俊。  
后来的后来，他只记得洪渊俊温柔的撸动他的阴茎，缓解迟迟得不到解放的前端。他强撑着清醒，但他还是迷迷糊糊的睡着了。再度睁眼，洪渊俊已经穿好了衣服等着他起床了，而他的衣服也被洪渊俊换好，这一切就像自己对着酒吧里的陌生男子一夜春梦，但酥麻和酸胀的感觉又告诉他这一切真实发生。  
郑然官从床上起身，丝毫不在意的踩了一下地上的枕头，“那我……”他想到了报酬，虽然他真的很爽，但这可并不是传统意义上的一夜情。洪渊俊立即会意，在钱包里掏出了一沓钞票给了郑然官，然后两个人先后离开房间，仿佛谁也不认识谁。

等到郑然官回家时，他放下被经理克扣之后没剩多少的“奖金”，转身进入公寓的卫生间打算洗澡。等他脱下衣服的时候，从他的股缝掉出来一张银行卡。他被草的发麻的后穴迟钝的没能发现这张卡。郑然官觉得自己能想象洪渊俊把它塞进去时恶趣味的笑，但同时他也赞叹洪渊俊聪明的脑子。他把它捡起来，上面还有依稀可辨的字迹---“再来一次。”

全场最佳---银行卡


End file.
